1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of barcode readers and, in particular, to an insert-type barcode reader for scanning and decoding barcode on card in an insertion slot through contact image sensors (CIS).
2. Description of the Prior Art
With wide application of barcode technologies to the field of automatic recognition in all industries, various barcode readers are needed. Existing flatbed scanner has simplex function and is not convenient for reading barcode symbols. The sheeffed scanner is complicated to manipulate and has slow scanning speed. The flatbed scanner and the sheeffed scanner cannot be readily integrated into other equipment, which restricts their function.
For a barcode on a smart card with a unified specification, there is a need for an easy-to-manipulate, high-speed-to-scan-and-decode, compact insert-type reader which can also be easily integrated into other equipment.